I Dreamt of Red
by xTrateltx
Summary: Kei wakes up in Shibusen! Why can't he find his weapon form? R&R T for possible blood in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Xtra**: Ehehehe… Finished Rust Blaster manga in one day. I HAD to write this because Rust Blaster reminds me so freakin' much of Soul Eater it's not even funny. (And partially because it was sponsored by Square Enix :3 )

Random fic to remove author's block…. c:

Based after the ending; a dream Kei has while in the hospital… thingy.

The 'Find-A-Partner-Day' is a thing I kinda made up based off of the Soul Eater anime. ^^;;

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rust Blaster, Soul Eater or any of the characters in those series!

* * *

**

_Tap, tap, tap._

The hard but simple boots Kei wore struck against the stone-paved grounds. In front of him, a massive, towering structure with skulls attached into the building, while balancing huge candles. Behind him, a never ending horizon of blue sky and clouds.

Somehow, his dark uniform had changed into a simpler, cream colored version, with a tag; 'Weapon' pinned on his chest. Kei looked up into the sky as he continued to walk, and every once in a while his purple eyes would search the horizons. A few people Kei had never seen before mingled in groups of two in front of the building.

_No vampires, _he noted mentally, as he continued to observe the groups.

A single, solitary person stood in the shade underneath the massive pillars. He stood casually, arms crossed, one leg behind the other as he leaned onto the pillar. He had raven-colored hair, and a tuft of white highlight, which covered his eyes. A tag was on his chest, too.

_Meister._

_Meister… _ Kei pondered as he came to a stop, standing awkwardly on his own. _German for master... _He looked at his own tag again.

_Weapon._

The male with the tag 'Meister' Kei had glanced at strolled over to him. Kei took a step back as a safety precaution. He bent over a little to read Kei's tag. "You're a weapon?"

The man had red eyes.

Weird.

Kei stood silently for a moment, and nodded cautiously. The man smiled, and spoke again. "Cool, I'm a meister! The name's Aldred Van Envurio, you can just call me Al. Aldred's fine too. What's your name?"

Before he could catch himself, Kei replied "Kei… Kei Yosugara… Nice to meet you, too." They shook hands.

'Aldred' spoke again. "Well then, since you're a weapon, and I'm a meister, we should partner up, right?" Kei's eyes widened a little. "Umm... What?" Aldred looked at him with a look of bewilderment, "What do you mean 'what'? Today's "Find-A-Partner-Day, isn't it?"

"What partner…?"

Aldred seemed to wince. "Hmm... Let's start off with the basics, then. Kei, weapon form please..?"

The two stood there awkwardly for a minute.

Kei repeated himself. "Uhmm... What… Form..? What-?" Kei didn't understand what this man was saying at all. Aldred waved him arms in exaggerated motions as he spoke. "You know, weapon form. When you turn into a weapon, you kinda go like... POOF and then... Yeah…" He scratched his head awkwardly. It didn't help.

Just then, a young teenage with creamy colored hair pulled into two pigtails strolled over, with another person behind her. She had bright emerald eyes, a tight black blazer, a red plaid miniskirt and heavy, metal rimmed boots. Behind her followed a male with messy platinum hair restrained by a grey headband, lazy crimson eyes, a yellow and black sweater, red sweat pants and yellow sneakers with black triangles along the bottom.

"Hey, are you two new partners?" She asked with a friendly tone, and a happy smile. Aldred nodded. "It seems my partner, Kei," he gestured a hand to Kei "can't transform yet. It's kinda odd, because he's saying he can't transform…" The girl looked at the boy behind her, who shrugged and replied in a rough voice "How can a weapon not know how to transform, it's just instinct..." He looked up to the sky with a bored expression.

"Anyway, I'll introduce us first!" The girl exclaimed, and placed an open palm on her chest, and said "My name is Maka, and my partner weapon's name is Soul. Soul's a scythe weapon, and I'm a scythe technician. I hope we can help you, and become friends!" She gestured to Soul, who nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

Kei looked at the stones on the floor. "So," Maka said, with a slight cock of her head to the side in a questioning manner, "What's your name?"

"Kei."

"Kei, huh.."

Maka smiled again.

"Cute name. What's your meister's name?"

"Aldred."

Maka nodded, adding those names to memory. "So, Kei, why can't you transform?" He shrugged, with a slight pout. "I don't know. I don't remember anything about people turning into weapons…" Soul winced, like Aldred did. He composed himself and spoke in his rough voice. "Close your eyes, Kei."

Kei did so.

"Picture any weapon. What comes to mind first?"

Kei thought hard for a moment, before replying "A double sided lance with a handle in the middle."

"Alright. Open your eyes."

Kei did so again.

Soul looked at him with a serious expression. "What color comes to mind first?"

He replied instantly. "Red."

Soul's eyes widened subtly, and he turned to Maka with a concerned look. Maka pulled out a handbook from the folds of her jacket and began to flip through it.

"Red... red… red... red… Ah, here, red... Hmm..." Her eyes scanned through the page.

"Alright, here it is. So... What Kei needs to transform is something.. Red…" Maka looked slightly troubled, but closed the notebook and smiled a little.

"Kei, why don't you partner up with Aldred, and see what red things you can find? Maybe you'll learn how to transform into your... Double sided lance? Best of luck to you!" She said with a grin, and added "If you ever need something, don't be afraid to look for us!" She waved goodbye and approached another pair standing nearby. Soul followed, but he looked over his shoulder, and sent Kei a look of….. Despair….?

* * *

**Xtra**: Alrighty. This will be a two-chapter story!

Next up: Kei's weapon form~! ^^

I'll wrap this story up really quick....


	2. Chapter 2

**Xtra: **It was really hard to write this without making it into a yaoi story.

-headdesk-

GOOD ORZ.

I had no other way to make Aldred taste/drink Kei's blood? xD;;

Crap.

Kei and his stupid blood problems make me sad. :c

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rust Blaster, Soul Eater or any of the characters in those series!

* * *

**

Quick re-cap of the previous chapter:

_"Alright, here it is. So... What Kei needs to transform is something.. Red…" Maka looked slightly troubled, but closed the notebook and smiled a little._

_"Kei, why don't you partner up with Aldred, and see what red things you can find? Maybe you'll learn how to transform into your... Double sided lance? Best of luck to you!" She said with a grin, and added "If you ever need something, don't be afraid to look for us!" She waved goodbye and approached another pair standing nearby. Soul followed, but he looked over his shoulder, and sent Kei a look of….. Despair….?

* * *

_

After searching through Shibusen for anything red that would make Kei transform, the pair gave up and went to the cafeteria to eat. "You know," Aldred began, to break the awkward silence they experienced at their table, "We'll find something soon." Kei could only nod slowly, as he was deep in thought.

Without paying much attention, he accidentally cut his finger on the plastic wrapping of a cookie he was playing with in his right hand.

"Tch."

Aldred lowered his gaze to Kei's finger.

"Kei?"

No answer.

"Hey, Kei!"

Still no answer.

Deep breath.

"YOU IDIOT YOU JUST CUT YOURSELF ON A FREAKING COOKIE WRAPPER!"

Kei jolted a little bit at the sudden loud voice. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to see what made the commotion. Kei waved his left hand gingerly at everyone to assure them everything was okay.

Turning back to Aldred, he finally noticed that a drop of blood was indeed leaking out from his finger. "Give me your hand," Aldred said firmly. Kei allowed Aldred to pull his hand closer to said Meister's face to inspect the damage.

"It's just a little cut, it's not tha-"

Kei was cut off by shock that Aldred had just pretty much licked the blood off his finger.

"To not get it infected, you know,"

He said with the cheeky grin that Kei was getting used to seeing.

"W-whatever…"  
Kei had to turn his head sideways a little bit to hide the blush spreading across his face.

Suddenly, something pounded in his head, and he felt like he couldn't move.

The world was singled down to only Kei and Aldred. Slowly, he felt like he was becoming lighter piece by piece, and the world faded to black, leaving only him in the black void.

"..Kei?"

Aldred's wary voice cut through the darkness. Kei opened his mouth to speak, but no voice came out. Something tapped his head, like an invisible finger, and Kei whipped around to see who it was,

But no one was there.

He blinked. He had the sensation of being lifted up, but he remained like that for a while, perhaps ten or fifteen minutes or so? The blackness began to fade back into white, eventually distorting into a blurry image of the Shibusen cafeteria.

He blinked again, trying to rid his vision of the blurriness.

He wasn't in the Shibusen cafeteria.

He was looking at the ceiling of the hospital he was currently being taken care of in.

Kei sighed.

What a weird dream.

* * *

**Hazah… Reaper can't stab me with a pen now, because I updated.**

**Procrastilaxing ftw.**

**Peace, doods.**

**-Xtra**


End file.
